Wheel-tire assemblies support vehicles upon a ground surface and permit vehicles to move relative to the ground surface when the wheel-tire assemblies rotate. Rotation at higher rates of speed may evidence an imbalance in weight, resulting in vibration that can lead to increased wear upon vehicle components as well as reducing ride quality perceived by vehicle drivers. Generally, wheel-tire assemblies undergo a balancing process that uses a balancing machine to spin each wheel-tire assembly to determine areas or locations requiring the addition of weighted segments to provide a balanced weight distribution across the wheel-tire assemblies.
Lead pound-on weights are known type of weighted segment for attaching to a rim of a rimmed wheel and may include many different calibrated weight increments for use when balancing wheel-tire assemblies. A facility attaching these lead weights wheels may inadvertently mix the weights and end up attaching an incorrect weight for a given wheel-tire assembly. Moreover, the use iron pound-on weights in place of lead pound-on weights to alleviate lead toxicity concerns may result in the iron rusting over time during use of the tire-wheel assembly by the vehicle.